


Snow and Sunrises

by rinriker



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angstshipping - Freeform, M/M, no beta we die like men, secret santa gift, snow isn't tho, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinriker/pseuds/rinriker
Summary: Ryou invited Marik to spend a week in the snow.  Why is Marik's heart fluttering?  YGO Server Secret Santa 2019 for Millenniumringg on tumblr.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Snow and Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope this makes sense to everyone ;-;  
> I've had this idea in my head for so long so I'm thankful for Millenniumringg to giving me the opportunity to actually put it on paper. I hope you enjoy!

Marik’s heart was fluttering.  
The sound of snow crunching under his foot started out as a wonderful surprise. He didn’t know that snow would made that noise. He thought it was soundless, soft. Now he knows that snow has many forms, and he hated it.  
He didn’t realize that being cold was going to hurt. Ryou told him to bundle up, but when he got off the airplane with what he thought was enough Ryou shook his head and chuckled. Now Marik felt like a marshmallow. The puffy jacket was too uncomfortable for his liking, but it was better than the absolute cold that he had never felt before.  
Ryou had promised a short hike to the cabin, but it has felt more like an eternity. To be fair, Marik was surprised Ryou had called to ask to come to England in the middle of winter. They had talked on the phone and this fancy new thing called “Skype”, but haven’t seen each other in person in years. When Ryou made the suggestion Marik jumped at the chance.  
He was so excited to actually do something outside of family and work he almost threw up. He hadn't realized how much he missed his friends, especially Ryou. His siblings were excited for him. Ishisu thought that it was a wonderful idea. The last time he was out of the country was… not so gracious.  
He never really question why Ryou asked for him alone. Ryou wouldn’t dare do anything to him knowing what they had both been through. The spirit of the ring was long gone, never to hurt them again. He did feel his heart skip a beat thinking about being alone with Ryou, but it wasn’t out of fear. He didn’t know what this feeling was.  
Now he’s here in the middle of England wearing a marshmallow suit a size too small towards a cabin that Ryou’s family owned that is just going to be for the two of them for the next few days.  
It was still very early in the morning and the sun had yet to rise. The short bus ride to the little village near the woods had them packed like sardines so talking to each other was almost impossible. But now they were here and Ryou hasn’t said much outside of “Follow me!”  
Marik felt a little bit awkward. His heart was racing and with the cold and Ryou smelling jacket he couldn’t bring himself to say anything.  
Finally, after a few more steps into the wooded area, Ryou stopped and turned around, “We’re here!” He said joyfully. He moved aside to reveal a small wooden cabin, all dressed up in a cozy snow blanket. It was already lit up inside and appeared to be warm.  
Marik wanted to take in the splendor, but it was still too dark and he was far too cold to take it all in. He turned to Ryou, “the lights are on. Is there anyone there?”  
Ryou just shook his head. “I came earlier before getting you to get it all set up. I didn’t want you shivering in the cold too long.”  
Marik could feel his cheeks going red. He hoped that the cold would cover it and that Ryou couldn’t hear his heart beating, Marik sure could now. It was a simple gesture. Of course Ryou would come to set up the place before they came to make sure it was ready for them. It sounds like an obvious thing to do.  
So why is Mariks heart racing so much now?  
Marik was so focused on calming himself down he hadn’t noticed Ryou moving next to him. He whispered in his ear, “Look” and pointed behind Marik.  
Marik jumped and turned to where he was pointing. A wisp of light lazily peaked over the horizon. The light fell through the trees like freshly fallen rain as it trickled slowly over them in a warm embrace. The light slowly came upon them and they waited for it like an old friend. A few moments passed in silence. Marik wasn’t even worried at how cold he was, just watching the beautiful scene unfold.  
After a few moments he turned back to him to see Ryou looking at him.  
Ryou spoke, “I’m so glad we were able to make it in time.”  
“What?” Marik, not knowing how to answer, if there was even a need to answer.  
“The sunrise! I was so worried we wouldn’t be able to see it up here. It’s so beautiful, isn’t it.”  
/You’re beautiful/ Marik though but stopped himself, where did that thought come from? “Yeah, it is. I’ve never seen anything like this.”  
“I’m glad. I was so worried about inviting you out here, but now that you’re here I’m not scared a bit.”  
“Scared?” Marik was shocked. He didn’t want his friend to be afraid of him. He tried so hard after the events of Battle City so that his friends wouldn’t fear him. This upset him that his work was for not. He was determined to change that mindset. “Ryou, there’s no reason to be afraid of me.”  
Ryou shook his head, “Oh no! I guess scared is the wrong wording. I’m not afraid of you.” He sighs. “It’s more of the situation? I guess to say I’m more nervous…?”  
Now Marik was more confused. Nervous of what? He realized the cold was setting in, but couldn’t tell if it was the weather or his mood.  
Ryou continued, “To tell you the truth, I didn’t think you would accept my invite. I didn’t think you would be interested, but I really wanted to see you and when my relatives told me I can use the cabin this week, I jumped at the chance and asked you to join.”  
“Why did you think I wouldn’t be interested, this is wonderful.”  
“I don’t know.” Ryou shuffles his feet.  
Marik realized that he’s probably cold. “Well… I’m here now, no reason to be nervous. Let’s get inside. It must be warmer in there.” And with that he walked towards the cabin.  
“Wait.” Marik turned back at Ryou’s request.  
He was then meet with Ryou’s lips on his check.  
“Thank you.” He stepped back and awkwardly laughed. “Ha, well, let me make some hot coco.” He then ran off.  
“Oh.” Marik said with his hand on his check.  
So that’s why his heart has been fluttering?  
And for the rest of the trip, they fluttered together.


End file.
